


Wine Bath

by Disteerily



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, its just going to be a ton of hardcore porn be warned im not gonna tag it all, listen, this is for a dear friend and i am not ashamed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disteerily/pseuds/Disteerily
Summary: Love you Kait! This is just me indulging my friend in her Dionysus simping >:3c Gonna be all porn after the first chapter
Relationships: Dionysus/OC (Hades Video Game), Dionysus/Self-Insert (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Wine Bath

Was it day? The never ending soft sunlight streaming from everywhere in the depths of Elysium made Kaitlyn squint, her eyes having trouble adjusting after just waking up. It’s not bright like the surface. Eerily quiet. Save for the running gurgle of distant water, no birds singing their sweet soft tune to lift her spirits. Sighing she sat up, hesitantly untangling herself from the mess of sheets and pillows on the soft grass. 

It’s been nice, lounging around for gods knows how long and not worrying about what the next day brings, but it’s also been painfully lonely. 

There’s been shades, they come to the baths and go just as fast and none of them really struck her fancy. It’s always just fighting and sparring with them, especially since the rumoured prince of the underworld went on his rampage. Which is nice to watch sometimes but not very fun to participate in. 

Gifts have been left at her spot, nestled a few yards away in one of the more secluded relaxing rooms; it’s flattering but meaningless gifts are not what she craves. Pushing aside the nectar and a few bottles of ambrosia she stood and adjusted her chiton, sparing a glance over at the door to the room to make sure she was as alone as she thought. 

A bath seemed like a better way to pass the time rather than a mindless conversation with another Would Be sutor, she decided. She had the whole afterlife to decide after all, so what’s a little more indulgence? Reaching up she untied her auburn and gold sun-kissed hair to cascade around her, folding her ribbon neatly on her pillow before tucking the long loose strands behind her ears as she righted herself to undo her waist ribbons. 

CRACK! A very loud cork pop rings through the room along with muffled laughter in a brief flash of light, startling her out of her thoughts. Kait let out an undignified shriek, whipping around and covering herself to the potential intruder with her hands. Her chiton already slipping down her shoulders, she held it in place while she looked for the source of the rude interruption. 

After a few moments she strode over to the orb, stopping a few feet short so she didn’t get her outfit wet as it hovered over one of the shallow pools of water.  
“Hello? Zagreus can you hear me out there, man?” A clear deep voice rang out, a few muffled voices behind it after a brief pause “You have a point there, I might have overshot it….”

Kait hesitated, it was a message from the gods… But clearly not for her. “H.. Hello? Can you hear me...?” She stood stock still, feeling if she moved or spoke too fast the glowing purple orb would be gone too soon, her heart hammering in her chest. She had forgotten what it felt like to feel alive, the irritation of being surprised long gone. This was a real god, right in front of her! With any luck it would be the one she prayed to in life, fates be willing.

**Author's Note:**

> Rip kaitlyn, we hardly knew her before the size kink


End file.
